Chelsea York
Chelsea York, full name Chelsea Leigh York, is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. Chelsea is the daughter of the Lion from the nursery rhyme The Lion and The Unicorn. Chelsea sides with the Royals in the destiny debate for unknown reasons. Character Personality Chelsea is a ball of energy, loud, lively, bright, and a joy to be around. She's a smooth talker and seems to always know exactly what to say to cheer things up; her natural charisma makes her an excellent leader. Chelsea is a very political girl, trying her best to stay aware of the world around her and the changing political times. She likes her opinion to be heard and known but certainly isn't one to talk over anyone else, preferring to debate and talk things out where possible. Additionally, she's naturally empathic and understanding, always willing to lend a hand or support a friend in need. She seems to always know the right thing to say to liven up the room and keep the party going, though, in day-to-day life, she can think without speaking, causing a fair share of awkward moments. Though not prone to violence like her story would suggest, Chelsea has a way with insults, but only ever uses them when she's feeling particularly beat down, upset, and desperate. Hurting her friends is a good way to do this, considering her considerable loyalty, but seeing her friends upset with/at her is a sure fire way to get this kind of reaction out of her. She can't stand the thought of her friends disliking her. Hobbies Oh, culture differences. Chelsea thoroughly enjoys bookball (soccer), but has a touch of a superiority complex when it comes to the version played in Ever After High. She's an excellent player and has been playing since she was very young. Despite this, she enjoys going to school games to see Kirk Hamilton, her best friend, play. Due to her story, Chelsea was enrolled in many fighting clubs as a young child. Judo was, and is, her favourite, though she also tried out Karate and Taekwondo. Although not a violent person, Chelsea is not someone you would want to challenge to a fight. Additionally, due to her love of politics, Chelsea is involved with activities like the Royal Student Council. Powerful Qualities Following the late 2015/early 2016 rebranding, Chelsea was given three qualities that make her powerful. These are listed as Political, Extroverted, and Sensitive. Appearance Human As a human, her preferred form, Chelsea has dark skin and tightly curled brown hair. Generally, she keeps her hair pushed back with a headband, though she may leave her bangs hanging out. Her eyes are big, brown, and round. She stands at an average height and has excellent posture. Lion Despite being a female, Chelsea's lion form features a mane. This is due to the lion in the story being the lion from the United Kingdom crest, where it is featured with a mane. She has brown fur and a brown mane, like any typical lion. Though it's not her preferred form by any means, she definitely enjoys transforming and giving people free rides. Fairy tale – The Lion and The Unicorn : Main Article: The Lion and The Unicorn How the Story Goes :The lion and the unicorn :Were fighting from the crown :The lion beat the unicorn :All around the town :Some gave them white bread, :And some gave them brown; :Some gave them plum cake :And drummed them out of town. The nursery rhyme is symbolic of the union between the United Kingdom (ignoring Wales and Northern Ireland, who were seen parts of England Wales and Ireland Ireland at the time). Additionally, the nursery rhyme makes an appearance in Alice in Wonderland. How does Chelsea fit into it? Chelsea is the daughter of Roary York, the previous Lion. She was raised to hate Kirk (her unicorn) and the two are expected to fight and brawl when the time of destiny comes. Chelsea certainly isn't excited about the prospect of hurting Kirk and definitely does not hate him, but she continues to side with the Royals for unknown reasons. Relationships Family Chelsea is close to both her mother, Devon York (née Clayton Brook), and her father, Chester York. She has no siblings and is the apple of their eye. Though pro-destiny themselves, they would have been happy no matter what side Chelsea wanted to support, only desiring to see their only daughter happy. Friends Kirk and Chelsea had a rough start to their friendship. Naturally, their families are aware of each other and the two were largely brought up to hate the other. This rang true and their time at Ever After High was awkward at first, to say the least. Though they never physically fought, arguments weren't uncommon, and it was pretty clear to most what their story was. Skip forward a couple of months and the two are like an old married couple. They bicker a lot but care for the other immensely, viewing the other as a sibling. If you ask them they'll probably still claim to hate each other, but anyone with any sort of fundamental observation abilities would be able to see that is not the case. Opaline Glass and Chelsea met on Legacy Day. Chelsea's first stop after the catastrophe was to head to the bathroom where she found Opal crying and upset. After helping pick her up and letting her sleep over and her dorm, the two became very close, with both her and Kirk helping to solve her problems with Obsidian Tunnel. Speaking of which, Chelsea and Obsidian are locker buddies, running into each other a lot between classes. Ever After doesn't have half height lockers, meaning there are days where Obsidian can struggle to get things out the top of his locker (though he has largely stopped putting things where he can't always reach them). Chelsea helps, sometimes even offering to carry his bag or books to class, which can be difficult on crutches. Astrid Nordmann is Chelsea's roommate and the two are pretty close. Chelsea finds Astrid to be hilarious and the two spend many a night up watching films, eating snack food, and exchanging banter. Herself and Petra T. Dutch get along well on the basis of both being into sports, often hanging out in Grimmnastics class. Though they were not friends at the time, Petra, herself, and Kirk all attended a school for nursery rhyme characters as children. Pet She has a pet Corgi called Elizabeth. It has been said that Lizzie Hearts is less than impressed with her naming choices. Romance Chelsea is a lesbian and has expressed that she finds Opaline to be attractive. Despite this, Chelsea does not have feelings for her (or anyone else for that matter) and is not currently in a relationship. Outfits Chelsea's outfits usually feature motifs relating to England, the UK, and lions. Roses, fur, flags, and crests are pretty common place in her wardrobe. She often wears cropped jackets and gloves; her lion tail is basically a permanent feature, despite not being an actual part of her body. Colour wise, red, white, beige and military green are all featured significantly. All above art © me. Class-ic Schedule Chelsea and Kirk share the same timetable and sit beside each other in most classes. Chelsea doesn't find this nearly as tiresome as Kirk, but does wish they had more space apart from one another, as being in such close promiximity all day every day leads to increased tension. In terms of Extra Curricular activities, Chelsea is on the Royal Student Council, which she is very passionate about. Quotes Tropes *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Goes without saying. *Little Bit Beastly: Ditto. Trivia *Chelsea, Leigh , and York are all places in England. **Chelsea's father and mother are also both named after English places - Chester (her father) and Devon (her mother). Clayton Brook, her mother's former surname, is also an English place name. *Chelsea being a royal is in reference to England's inclination towards the royal family. *In real world terms, Chelsea would be from London, England. **She speaks with a London accent. **She sounds like Saffron Coomber. *She's a Leo. *The roses in her design are in reference to the English national flower. *Her pet is a corgi because of the association between them and England. **Considering they're the pets of Queen Elizabeth (her corgi's namesake) this isn't really a surprise. *Her favourite meal is a Sunday roast. Further Reading *Opaline Glass's Diary Timeline *16th October 2015: Author registers trademark for Chelsea York. *21st October 2015: Chelsea makes her fiction debut in Opaline Glass's Diary. *18th October 2016: WIP Art of Chelsea is published. *28th October 2016: Chelsea's page is published. Gallery chelseafullbody.png|Fullbody Queenmatilda.png|Chelsea and Kirk meet the new queen of the United Kingdom. Chel.png|WIP Chelsea Bust OlLadyPlumDrumsLoutsOutOfTown.jpeg|Chelsea and Kirk get chased out of town, per destiny, by Old Lady Plum. Politicalpumpkins.png|the joke is british politics. LETS BRAWL U NUTS.png|political pumpkin fighting game edit by sam Kacvotng.png|This is a very old joke. She's from Chelsea. He's from Kensington. Kirk is done with their inability to count votes. 5thnov.png|happy guy fawkes night from kirk and chelsea!! Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:The Lion and The Unicorn Category:Lesbian Category:English